worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Servian Republic
The Servian Republic is a nation almost unlike any other before or since, its true originas shrouded in as much myth as verifiable fact and often the two overlapping. Most certainly it is one of the foremost military powers at the outer-edge of explored space. Having recently emerged from centuries of internecine warfare and near genocide the current power structure is both historically strong and fundamentally weak leaving a nation with both the thirst for greatness and the worrying disposition to regard civil unrest as a cause for greater military crackdown. Nation Creation Point distribution System Alignment Points Expended Systems: 24 pts Warp Gates: 1 pt GDP Boosts: 1 pt Total: 26 pts Totals Total Population (All Races): 300 Billion Total GDP (All sectors): $66,000 Government Formal Name: The Grand Republic of Arda United under the Constitution of Servius Common Name: Servian Republic Type: Constitutional Republic The Constitution of Servius was the unifying force which formalized close to two centuries of practice under various monarchs, local rulers, and the later grand council of Man, Orc, and Goblin which formed in year 840 of the Fourth Age (3297 C.E.). It codified the various peoples, then still principally based on Arda, in to five census classes, organized the establishment of democratic assemblies of each class, prescribed the dates and times when such would meet, the officials they would elect, and the powers such officials would have. As a form a indirect democracy the Constitution reserved virtually all higher ranking civilian offices to those of the first three census classes (Humans, Edain, and Lesser Mankind) while granting certain special offices to the fourth class (Orcish races) and virtually no protections to the last class (Other races). As such at no time in the years since has anyone other than a Human or Edain held the office of Consular Tribune. Major Executive and Judicial Offices Consular Tribunes (5): The highest normal elective office, the office of Dictator supersedes but is enacted in emergenices only, The Consular Tribunes represent the executive authority of the state. The five are each elected to a five year term, each expiring successively so that each year a new Tribune is elected. As with all other offices the Consular Tribunes exert supreme executive authority over all actions within their scope (being defined as the whole of the bounds of the Republic) subject only to a majority veto of their fellows. Consul (14): Within each sector two consul's serve as the chief executive officers therein. While they are empowered by the Peoples of Arda they do not all serve on that planet itself. Elected for a two year term running concurrently (but not all co-equally) there are either 6 or 8 new Consuls elected in each year. Each holds veto over the action of their opposite as well as the right to refer any and all such vetos to the Consular Tribunes, who in such matters will vote as a college subject to majority rule. In cases where a Consular Tribune directly vetoes the actions of a Consul such matters may not be referred to the college unless done by another member thereof. Lesser officers: Each geographically distinct territory within the Republic contains a variety of lesser elected officials who serve terms between one and ten years within that territory. Such offices include Ministers of Finance (Quaestor), Ministers of Security (Praetor), Ministers of the Interior (Aediles), and Ministers of Law (Censor) the last of whom serve as judicial executives. As well there are deputy officers and lesser appointed positions within each of the aforementioned ministries. Legislative Bodies Assembly of Man: The supreme legislative body consists, in membership, of the first three census classes in their entirety. While never actually convened within a given space the Assembly is called to order by remote linked holo-sessions once every decade at a minimum and the week of its convention is a national holiday for all Humans, Edain, and Mankind. While able to, and having in the past done so, propose and adopt legislation the principal purpose is the election of the Council of Man. The Assembly of Man, however, is the only body able to change to Constitution of the Republic. The Assembly may also be called for a vote, referendum, on the passage of any legislation proposed by a Consul, Consular Tribune, or the Council of Man. Council of Man: Is a continuously operative representative legislature who do not in fact posses the authority to make laws. Rather by virtue of resolutions they may issue guidance to executive officers as to the "proper" interpretation of the law, they may refer legislation to a referendum of the Assembly of Man, and they may issue a vote of recall upon any of the Consular level magistrates to a vote of the Assembly of Man. The council is also charged with electing to office all of the Consular magistrates as vacancies occur. Assembly of Orc: The legal gathering of all Orcish races including goblins and goblin-man it serves as a lesser body to the Assembly of Man but retains the right to propose legislation for a referendum of the Assembly of Man as well as the right to elect a number of officers to the Council of Man (the exact number a variable based upon the number of magistrate offices held by any member of the Orcish race). Assembly of Lesser Races: All other races are given the right by assembly to elect officers who may intercede on the behalf before the various magistrates and bring such cases before a higher magistrate. Such officers are also granted the right to attend and participate but not vote within the Council of Man. Armed Forces Naval Forces Formally known as Navium Populusque Arda the NPQA is the spacegoing branch of the Armed Forces of the Servian Republic, responsible for defense of the territory claimed by the Peoples of Arda from all threats, for the safety of all merchant and civilian travel within the space of the peoples of Arda, and the just enforcement of all the laws thereto. Galactica class Ultra Heavies ($1100 ea): 2 Tremaine class Ultra Heavies ($650 ea): 6 Targon class Ultra Heavies ($500 ea): 10 Hibernia class Super Heavies ($250 ea): 56 Challenger class Heavies ($150 ea): 76 Portia class Mediums ($80 ea): 286 Potemkin class Carrier ($90 ea): 48 Rio class Gunboats ($.5 ea): 1500 Army Forces ' Mobile Infantry': 145,440 (12 Divisions) $43.6 40,000 per $1, 4x Kit Multiplier Army of Man: 22,680,000 (42 Army Groups) $604.8 75,000 per $1, 2x Kit Multiplier Orcish Hordes: 400,000,000 (4,000 Hordes) $400 1,000,000 per $1, 1x Kit Multiplier Goblin Hordes: 500,000,000 (5,000 Hordes) $500 1,000,000 per $1, 1x Kit Multiplier Civil Defense Corps Local Governance 1st Census Class (Human) 2nd Census Class (Edain) 3rd Census Class (Lesser Man) 4th Census Class (Orcish Races) 5th Census Class (Lesser Races) History Demographics Category:National Information